


A Day to Ourselves

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Ethan and Dalia have a picnic date.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 9





	A Day to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just some fluffy ethan to get us thru the hiatus. hope you enjoy!!

“Ethan.”

“Mm?”

“We need to get up.”

“...No.” 

Dalia let out a laugh that Ethan felt through his entire body as he laid on top of her. She was laying on her back in their large bed with his head on her bare chest and his long torso covering most of the bottom half of her body. She ran her fingers absent-mindedly through his hair, humming softly. It was little moments like these that set Ethan’s heart on fire, obsessed with keeping Dalia in his arms for as long as possible. His stubble lightly scratched her skin as he adjusted his head to look at her, dark brown eyes meeting his own and communicating a mischief that always kept him on his toes.

“It’s our day off and I intend not to waste it, Dr. Ramsey.” Dalia unceremoniously pushed him off her and climbed out of bed, giggling as he exaggerated his face falling onto the warm sheets where she was supporting him. He let out a huff and turned onto his side, propping an elbow up to hold his head while he watched her slowly undress for him, eyes roving over the curves he had come to love being revealed with each piece of fabric tossed to the floor. 

“Neither do I, Dr. Blaese,” he drawled, voice laced with playful suggestions. 

“If I follow your plans for today, we’ll never leave this room.”

“And…? I fail to see how that isn’t favorable.”

“We have a picnic planned.” Dalia grabbed a towel from the handle of the bathroom and stepped inside, enticing him even more with the promise of a shower together. 

“But Dalia, I--”

“No buts!” she called, voice slightly echoing in the spacious bathroom over the sound of pouring water. She took a step into the bedroom wearing only a towel and beckoned him with a finger. “The only butt I want is yours in this shower with your loving girlfriend and _then_ on the picnic with said girlfriend.” Ethan let out a groan but followed her into the shower, unable to keep his hands to himself.

* * *

“This is...beautiful,” Dalia gasped, looking out at the vast field of flowers spread into the horizon. Vibrant hues of purples and blues stretched as far as the eye could see, and the sight took her breath away. 

“It is,” Ethan agreed, but his gaze was fixed on Dalia’s face and the shadows cast onto it by her sunhat. She caught him staring and lightly elbowed him in the side.

“Sap.” She stuck her tongue out at him and raced to a tree amidst the crowd of flowers, laying a blanket down while Ethan walked over with the basket of food. The wind picked up slightly, sending him into a small frenzy to lay weights down on the corners to prevent the blanket from moving. He sat down next to the picnic basket but Dalia remained standing, one arm outstretched while her other hand held down her sunhat. The wind blew her long dress back and seemed to mess up the hair sticking out from the hat, but she stood there with her eyes closed, relishing the feeling of the wind blowing into her face. Ethan watched her, staying silent to let her enjoy this moment alone before standing up and wrapping his arms around her. Gently, she pulled her arm around and let her hand find its way into his soft, brown waves, still damp from their shower together. She hummed happily and giggled at the tickle his stubble gave her when he pressed sweet kisses to her neck, holding her close as the wind picked up. 

“You love it when I’m sappy.” 

“How Vermont of me.” She felt his smile against her skin.

“That was...so bad.” 

“It was very good and I’m insulted you don’t agree.” Dalia let out a booming laugh that had Ethan’s heart racing, which she could surely feel from their close contact. “Do I make you _nervous_ , Dr. Ramsey?”

He cleared his throat and released her from his hold but kept a light grip on her hips, skin separated by the thin fabric of her sundress. He loved this dress because he picked it out a few weeks ago on a trip a few towns over for shopping. It had caught his eye on the rack and he had wordlessly pushed it into her hands, but he was rendered truly speechless when she modeled for him outside the dressing room, twirling and excited about the outfit. 

_“I’m going to buy it.”_

_“No, I’ll buy it for you.”_

And thus began the endless stream of ‘sugar daddy’ jokes she had assaulted him with for the rest of the day. 

“We should eat, hm?” He sat, opening the basket and letting the clinking of the plates distract his girlfriend from how he deflected the question. He usually hated when other people referred to Dalia as his ‘girlfriend’. The term just seemed so...young. Juvenile. Yet, as he looked at her from his spot on the picnic blanket with her wide eyes drinking in the bright colors of the flowers around them, he couldn’t help but feel like a teenager with a crush. His eyes softened and he unpacked the food for the both of them, content and happy with their date. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you liked this, and if you did, don't forget to comment! if you wanna talk to me bout this or anything else, hmu on my tumblr @mrsbhandari


End file.
